


Surprise

by Astronema1



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/pseuds/Astronema1
Summary: What if Zhane was never late for his date with Astronema and two mouths be together, Zhane has a surprise for Astronema at his big brother house for the weekend, what will happen?
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane





	Surprise

At the camp area, Astronema was lighting some candles when Zhane come behind her with some roses.

"I think you like roses over marshmallows," Zhane laughed as Astronema smiled at his joke.

"Yes, they are" Astronema smiled as Zhane blush as Astronema small the roses as they start eating.

Three hours, Zhane was show Astronema how do skip rock across the pond.

"You fist get a flat rock then turn your hips to the right or left and turn your hand with your hips then let go" Zhane instructor throw a rock across to show.

"It looks easy" Astronema called as Zhane nodded.

"Give it a try then" Zhane smiled.

"Okay" Astronema called as Zhane give her a flat rock and watch her throw across the pond.

"Good" Zhane nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"Thank you for show me" hugged him as a blush come to his face.

"You welcome" hugged her back.

"We better go before the others look for us" as they back away.

"Meet here to tomorrow same time?"

"Make it 7 tomorrow" as they teleport away.

Two mouths later, Zhane roll on the ground, and flipped on his back by his girlfriend, Astronema.

"Give up?" She asked.

"Never" he answered push off and flipped her on her back nuzzled her neck.

"Zhane" she start moan when he stop. "What wrong?"

"I forget"

"Forget what?"

"To asked if you busy this weekend?" as Astronema thought for a min.

"No, why?"

"Because I ask my brother if I can borrower one of his houses, I ask for the house nearly the ocean and I want you come with me if okay?"

"Okay" as Zhane give her long passionate kiss as her hands went up his toned abs and broad chest.

"Can you wait for Friday?" as Astronema kiss his neck.

"No but I try" as she stop.

"Okay, meet here at Friday and no monster" as they kiss and teleport away.

Two days, Zhane open the door to his big brother's house and let Astronema walk in fast.

"It beautiful" Astronema called as Zhane close the door behind him.

"Yeah, I know, want to see the ocean?" Zhane asked.

"Yes, I want to" as he take her to the balcony to see the ocean. "It beautiful" as Zhane wrapper his arms around her waist.

"I saw something more beautiful then the ocean" as Astronema relax in his arms as he kiss her neck.

"Bedroom?".

"Lucking for us, brother let me use his master bedroom" walk way with Astronema to the master bedroom.

In the master bedroom, Astronema look around.

"It big" Astronema added as Zhane nodded. "Stay here and undress because I have something to plane to wear only for you. Boy, I've got plans for you." as Zhane nodded as she walk to the bathroom as he start to undress to his boxers when Astronema wrapper her arms around his neck from behind as Zhane turn around and saw her in silk nightgown that went up to her thighs. "Well?"

"You look like angle" Zhane answered kiss her hands.

"You only know what to say to me" Astronema smiled as Zhane wrapper his hands around her waist then kiss her shoulders. "Zhane" called as he lifted her bridal style and took her to the bed and kiss her passionate as she take off his boxers and he take off her nightgown.

Lemon begins

He kissed her on the neck and kissed his way down to her left breast. As he was licking her rosy tip, he moved his right hand from her mouth to her right nipple, and started to pinch it.

"Don't stop," She moaned.

He left her nipple then licked his way down to her navel. As he was licking her navel, his left hand made its way down her legs and between her thighs. When she felt his hands in between her thighs, she tried to buck him off but he would not stop. She opened her legs to kick him but that gave him the opportunity he was waiting for. He slipped his hand up her thighs and reached her nether lips. When she went to push him away, he started to play with her with her down there.

"Don't stop," She moaned again.

He moved his right hand and parted her thighs more. He licked and nipped his way down. When she saw that he was about to lick her clit, she tried to buck him off and then cried out then licked her. When she felt his hot tongue touch her, she jumped and moaned very softly. As he licked her, he put his index finger from his right hand in her opening and started to move in and out of her. As she started to rock her body to him. He put his middle finger in her then licked and nipped his way back up her body and kissed her on the lips. When he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she moaned. His tongue then took the same dance as his fingers below. The faster his fingers moved the faster his tongue moved. When she neared her climax, he licked his way back to her clit .As soon as his tongue touched her she screamed with her climax. As she came, he licked up all her sweet essence.

When he was done, he looked her in the eyes, put his fingers to his mouth, and licked her essence off. As he went to kiss her, she pushed up off the bed, and flipped him on his back.

She kissed him on the lips and tasted herself on his lips. She licked her lips and then kissed her way down his body. When she got to his nipples, she pinch the left one, licked it, and then blew on it.

When she saw, it puckered up; she then moved on to the right one and did the same thing. When she was done, she went back to the left nipple and started to lick it again. When she felt him shiver under her, she started to suck on it. When she heard him gasped out, she went to the right one and did the same thing. When she was done, she licked and bit her way down to his waist.

All the while, she had her way with him; he had his head thrown back ecstasy. However, when he felt her hot, wet, velvety mouth on the head of his hot hard member he picked his head up and tried to pull her off. However, she would not let go. When she would not let go, he let go of her head. When she felt him let go of her she let him slip out of her mouth, and licked her way down the base of his member. As she lick her way back up, she played with his balls. When she got to the tip, she licks the pre cum off, put the tip back in her mouth, and started to suck. He put his hands back on her head and held her there. When he felt her bob up and down he started to pump his hips into her face. The harder she sucked the faster he pumped into her face.

When he could not take any more, he growled and pulled her off, and flipped her on her back. He moves up her body and kissed her on the lips. He told her to look in his eyes, when she did he entered her with a powerful thrust. She screamed with pain and pleasure. He stopped at her cry and looked into her eyes. When she felt the pain stop, she moved up to meet him.

"Please don't stop," She said. He moved in and out slowly. When she moved her body faster to meet his thrusts, he moved in her faster.

"Harder" She moaned as she ran her hands down his back. He thrust into her harder.

"Faster" She cried as she dug her dull nails into his butt as he moved faster. She arched off the ground, screamed and climax for the second time. However, before she could calm down he picked her up and put her in her hands and knees. And before she could adjust to the new position. He moved behind her and thrust back into her hot wet heat. She cried out at the feeling of being so full down there. She threw her head back and moaned for him to go faster. "Faster" He growled.

"You want me to go faster?" He growled.

"Yes, I want you to go faster" She moaned. He pulled out of her and thrust back in slowly. He did that four more times before she growled out. "No, go faster" He picked up the pace and thrust into her faster.

"Yes, yes" She cried as she climaxed for the third, he climax and poured his hot thick seed deep into her body.

Lemon End

"I love you, Zhane" Astronema smiled as Zhane kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Astronema" Zhane smiled rub his check in her hair as he get off of her then throw the cover over them and wrapper his arm around her waist as she lay her head on his chest and they both fell sleep with love in their heart.

The next day, Zhane woke up and saw Astronema on her right side when he hear knock come from the door.

**Who can that be?** Zhane thought get up and wrapper a robe around himself and went to the door then open and saw two of his friends Kunzite and Bruce pulse his brother, Slade. "Why are you guys doing here?" asked in a whispering so he won't wake up Astronema by yell.

"Slade told us that you have girlfriend over for the weekends and we here to celebration" Bruce answered as Zhane look at his brother, who trying to look innocent "We have wine" added take out a bottle that he had.

"Handing over" Zhane ordered as Bruce handing over to him. "Thank I use it for drinks tonight" as Kunzite's mouth open. "What wrong?" asked turn and saw Astronema in his long shirt buttons come down the downstairs.

"Well, Hello" Bruce greeted as Zhane sent him a glare to be quitting.

"Zhane, who are these guys?" Astronema asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Two of them are my friend" Zhane answered point to Kunzite and Bruce. "That my brother" point to Slade, who look shock.

"Hi" Astronema greeted as Slade rub his eyes.

"Hi. We were dipping some wine off for you guys" Slade smiled as Kunzite and Bruce walk out but grabbing Slade and take him out "Bye" as Zhane close the door on his face.

"Boy, he nice" Astronema called as Zhane smile and kiss her check. "Let going to get dress" as they walk back upstairs and get dress.

Ten hours later, Astronema was read on the balcony as Zhane was cooking dinner for them.

"Dinner really" Zhane called as Astronema put down the book and help Zhane with the food.

"Zhane, this good" Astronema smiled.

"I be practicing" Zhane smiled back as there was a knock on the door.

"I get it" Astronema called get up and walk to the door. "Yes?" opens it and saw a nightmare come turn, outside was three of her friends, Selina, Athena and Zoicite. "Why?"

"We bought a gift for you" Zoicite smiled handing Astronema a envelope

"Selina, you thought I ask you to stay way" Astronema ordered.

"Open the envelope , Astronema" Athena ordered as Astronema open the envelope and talks a condom.

"Why are you three my friends?" Astronema asked.

"It make show you don't get pregnancy" Zoicite answered.

"Why did you give this to me Friday?" she asked.

"You don't?" Selina asked as Astronema grinned.

"Now, leave. I have dinner with my boyfriend" Astronema called push them out but Zoicite put her head in.

"But if you are pregnancy, call me and tell me _everything_ " Zoicite called as Astronema shut the door on her face.

Back on the balcony, Zhane saw Astronema come back.

"Who was there?" he asked as Astronema sat down.

"My friends" Astronema asked as they went back eat and watch a movie then had more sex then feel a sleep.

The next day, Astronema was pack when Zhane wrapper his arms around her waist.

"Zhane" Astronema laugh as Zhane kiss her neck.

"I couldn't help myself" Zhane joked stop kiss her neck.

"Ecliptor will start wander why I took so long with Athena" Astronema called as Zhane hugged her.

"I know, call my bro. Tell him that we leave soon" Zhane called as they kiss and he want to call Slade.

Two hours, Astronema were leave when Slade show up.

"Well?" Slade asked as Zhane handing him his key back.

"I not told you, big S" Zhane called teleport back to The Megaship.

Two weeks later, Zhane was read when his phone want off.

"Hello?" Zhane asked. "Astronema, what wrong? I meet you at the camp spot. Bye" hangs up his phone and teleport down to see what wrong with Astronema.

At the camp spot, Astronema was look in fire when Zhane show up.

"Astronema, what wrong? You were cry on the phone" Zhane asked.

"I was late" Astronema answered.

"You mean?" Zhane asked.

"Yes, I pregnancy" Astronema answered as Zhane hugged her. "I thought you going to leave me when I told you".

"Astronema, I love you so mush, that I won't do that and I want to be with you when the baby born" Zhane called.

"Zhane, thank you" Astronema called hugged him.

"We can leave everyone from our past behind and live somewhere far away from the past" Zhane called.

"You mean I give up be the princess of darkness and you be the silver ranger?" Astronema asked.

"Yeah and plus I want you to marry me" Zhane answered as Astronema smiled.

"Yes" Astronema answered as Zhane take out a ring and put on it on her finger.

"My brother say a man owe him a favor and he could get a place to live with the man" Zhane smiled as they teleport way.

Nine months, Astronema was read at the camp spot as Zhane was work with the man they live, Oroku Saki with their two years old adopt son Dustin. Saki was nice to them when it start to rain.

"Why?" Astronema asked get up when she hard someone laugh. "Darkonda" feel her water broke. "Why now?" hold her belly.

"So the rumors are true you leave up everything to be a mommy" Darkonda's voice called as Astronema start to breath hard.

"What do you want?" Astronema asked.

"I want your baby" Darkonda answered walk out from the shadow with his sword.

"I won't let you have my baby" Astronema hissed as her labor get bad ever piss mines. "Why my baby?".

"Because the baby is the princess of Light & Dark" Darkonda answered as Astronema bite her low lips.

"I won't let you harm the child of Astronema" a voice called as Darkonda saw Ecliptor come to him.

"Hello old friend" Darkonda greeted as Ecliptor stand in font of her.

"And I won't letting you to harm my wife and my baby" Zhane's yelled as he teleport down with Saki beside Ecliptor.

"Zhane" Astronema called as Zhane look over his shoulder and saw his wife in labor.

"Astronema" Zhane yelled run to her and hold her hand. "Saki, she in labor" as yellow light down teleport beside of Ecliptor.

"Hello Ashley" Ecliptor greeted as Ashley smiled.

"Kick butt?" Ashley asked as Ecliptor nodded and they fought Darkonda, who teleport way when Saki run over to help Astronema thought her labor.

"Come on, Astronema, you get push" Saki ordered as Astronema squeezing Zhane's hand that it was going to pop right off.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN" Astronema yelled as Zhane gritted his teeth

"One more push then the baby will be out" Zhane called as Astronema push so hard when she hear her baby's cry and saw the rain stop and the trees bowed to her baby.

"It girl" Saki called as Ecliptor give Saki his cape to wrapped the baby in and handing her to Astronema.

"Zhane, your brother said in Hawk Family the second born is name after their grandfather. Martin Hawk, it is true?" Ashley asked as Zhane look up at her.

"Yes, it true" Zhane answered as his daughter open her eyes and saw her mother smiled down at her. "So, her name will be Martin Cleopatra Roseberry Hawks, she can be call Cleo" added as Astronema lay her back on his chest when Slade teleport down with Dustin.

"Dustin, come and saw hello to your sister" Astronema called as Dustin walk to his mom and saw his baby sister.

"Her name Martin?" Slade asked.

"Yeah" Zhane answered as Slade saw a mark on the baby's right shoulder.

"She the pharaoh" Slade smiled.

"She will be the pharaoh when she 13 years old" Astronema called as Dustin sat beside her and smiled.

"Martin" Dustin called as Astronema and Zhane look at him.

"What do he say?" Ashley asked as Zhane take Dustin in arms.

"Martin" Dustin called again.

"Dad would have be happy and proud of you, Zhane" Slade called as Zhane nodded.

"May I hold her, Astronema?" Saki asked as Astronema careful handing Martin over to Saki.

"She look like you" Ashley called as Saki handing Martin to her as she thought about her old life but also thought her new life with Zhane, Dustin and her baby girl, her angle, Martin.


End file.
